User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/My thoughts on the 12/2/2018 balance changes
More balance changes?! Why, let’s take a look. It’s odd to see supercell announced a new balance change so quick, so let’s review them! Mega Knight: Spawn and jump damage -'25%', spawn radius decreased Spawn damage and jump damage: 480 decreased to 360 I HATE THIS CHANGE SO MUCH, SO MUCH THAT I NEARLY THREW MY IPAD AND SMASH IT! SERIOUSLY SUPERCELL??? I KNOW MEGA KNIGHT SHOULD GET NERFED, BUT SERIOUSLY? 25%??? This will change so much interactions, Hog Rider will always get 1 shot, Elite Barbarians might potentially deal enough damage so he can’t counterattack, Barbarians, Witch AND Ice Wizard will survive him + zap or log. This nerf is twice as BRUTAL as Night Witch’s 7 NERFS!!! Mega Knight is one of my favourite legendary, so RIP MK, my boy. Knight: HP-6% HP: 1399 decreased to 1315 Well, after losing 0.1 seconds hit speed, he’s losing 6% HP. Knight will have lots of interaction changes, like Baby Dragon, Skeletons etc will kill him faster. I think Knight is balanced enough because of the RG, but this change might help making him less overused. Skeleton Barrel: Skeletons -2 Apparently skeleton Barrel is too overused since the death damage, it’ll still be there, but similar to the graveyard, the RNG is too random, lucky? Not much interaction changed. Unlucky? It’ll deal 1000 damage less. Will this kill it? Hopefully not. Valkyrie: Hits 0.1 seconds faster DPS +7% (DPS from 147 increased to 157) Apparently Valkyrie is rarely seen, as Knight and Dark Prince are much better options. This will make her hit faster, and hopefully spin more to chop down those nasty swarms as well as glass cannons. Inferno Dragon: switch targets slower If anyone doesn’t know, Inferno Dragon is my least favourite legendary. He’s too versatile on defence and support. Especially against tanks. It’ll take longer to retarget, and make him easier to distract. I personally like this change, but it’s still better than Inferno Tower as predicted. Bandit: Minium dash range -0.5 tiles There’s only one reason Bandit is still OP after the nerf for Night Witch and Batte Ram: Bugs. Now that it’s fixed, it compensates by buffing her minimum range dash. I think she’s balanced, but with Royal Ghost, she need that to make sure the RG doesn’t kill her. Dark Prince: HP+5%, Hits 0.1 seconds faster HP: 977 Increased to 1026, DPS +7% (147 increased to 157) Wow wow wow! With Double Prince returning, supercell still decide to buff dark prince once again! He’ll be more durable after he lost his shield, tanking Swarms better and also taking them out faster! Man, even though I’m a Dark Prince user, I’m starting to worry that he’s being overbuffed, just like the Witch at June 2017 Update at first. Fortunately Witch is still weak, but Dark Prince, I’m very worried because he’s viable nowadays and gets better Balance change rating: 0.5/10 I HATE THE MEGA KNIGHT NERF, AS WELL AS BALANCED CARD LIKE SKELETON BARREL. Category:Blog posts